ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
November 2020
November 2020 During the month of November, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches They ended the month 1st in the League. EFL Championship: MD16 Swansea City Post-match Interview "Swansea were tough. Very tight defensively and it's a wonder how we managed to score! Their goal, however, could have been avoided. It was an unfortunate lapse in concentration from T. James that allowed his namesake Daniel James to win the ball from him, charge at goal and put the ball in at the near post. But we got one chance to equalise and Osei took it well. He might call it a diving header, but if we're honest, it was closer to a falling header. But still, a nice goal and a lovely cross from Reuvers!" EFL Championship: MD17 West Brom Post-match Interview "Right. We definitely deserved to lose that one. Against Swansea, we worked hard for the result. But this game was basically in the bag for West Brom. I brought on Derick after giving him a rest today, but it was more out of desperation than anything. But Reuvers played a fantastic through ball from the halfway line for him to latch onto and he just took the ball and ran. The closer he got, the more certain it looked like he would pass. But he hit it straight as an arrow and it went in off the post. Mad goal! Honestly, I am very happy to come away with 2-points against these two teams. But now we go to Brentford and we need to get the win." EFL Championship: MD18 Brentford Post-match Interview "Ahhh... Man. The lag from the previous 2-matches has resulted in this stale 0 - 0 performance against a team we should be looking to beat convincingly. That was painful to watch at points. Not good enough. If we're not careful, we could very well lose to Wigan next week if we keep playing like this. We're lucky that Cardiff and the teams right below us haven't made the most of this dip in form else we might now be talking about a descent down the table. This must be corrected next week." EFL Championship: MD19 Wigan Athletic Post-match Interview "The exact response I was looking for. Hats off to James. I wasn't expecting much from the free kick, but he put that right into the top corner. A lovely setpiece that he probably wouldn't have taken if Downing was on the field. Sessi grabbing a second later was enough to seal the game for us, though it was far from comfortable. I'm just happy we ended a tough month on a win. Because December is upon us and fixtures get a little hectic. We have to go into the month full steam ahead." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Not the month we had anticipated, but really not a bad one as far as the paper trail goes. Undefeated and picking up points is a good way to go when you have a dip in form! Not forgetting that no one expected to be where we are! Let's not take that for granted. In spite of this, some players had great months! Osei Yaw was in fine goalscoring form and rescued the points for us on two occasions. James, despite his mishap against Swansea, was solid in defence and earned a POTM nomination (along with Reuvers and Fane). Ben Foster was integral to maintaining our results too. He made some huge saves and commanded the box well. Normally so strong, our defensive unit has been a little sloppy since progressing to the Championship. Perhaps that's down to the faster pace being a level above what they're used too, but they'll adapt. We still have the best defensive record (attacking too!) in the league, so despite any perceived frailties, they're still going strong! December brings no fewer than 6 league games! Christmas Eve, against Hull, marks the halfway stage. If we're still top of the league by that point, then there's no reason that we can't repeat our form again to end near the top! But first, December... YeoLaTengo Player of the Month We're handing this months award to M. Reuvers. He has really brought his A game since his short rest, having gone from 0 goals, 0 assists to 1 goal, 3 assists. He's now back to his usual creative force and while we've struggled on the pitch for goals, that's not because of a lack of chances created by Marwin as it might have been during the first 2 months.